Tiger's Spy
by bella1916
Summary: Kelsey Hayes appears to be your average American 18 year old headed off to college. What you wouldn't expect is for her to secretly be a spy working for ELITE-Espionage of Laudably Intelligently Trained Emissaries. Everything has fallen into a normal routine for her. Her life suddenly takes a drastic turn when she accepts to work as a temp for the summer.Full summary in 1st chapter
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note~ Hey everyone! ^_^ Enjoy! ㈳6 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 1: Beginning or End?

_I never feared death or dying. I only fear never trying. _- "We Own It" 2 Chainz ft. Wiz Khalifa

Now was the time. After many years of training it has finally come to this. If I fail now it will be the end. It's pitch black and I am so still I am not making a sound. My breath comes slow and without sound as if I was not breathing. My muscles are locked together so they do not mistakingly move. I strain my hearing to catch any sound, but there is none. I am not afraid for myself but for what will happen if I fail. I won't go down so easily I think to myself. If I let my guard down it comes with a price. A price I am not willing to pay.

Suddenly I feel a fist headed towards me and I have only a fraction of a second to move my head before the fist reached the place where my head used to be. I was expecting an attack from behind me but not from the front. Be prepared for anything was what raced through my mind as legs swept underneath me trying to knock me off balance. I quickly take the offensive and try attacking. I am suddenly knocked on my back and the next thing I know I am rolling away from someone trying to get on top of me.

I suddenly stop and knock the other person down. I quickly took advantage of the moment and placed some punches and kicks. My attacker suddenly took something out. From the sound I guessed it was some type of knife. Knife fighting was not a problem especially since I was unarmed. I was always better fighting without a weapon. The only thing was this time I was fighting blind.

I could sense my attacker was trying to get get behind me so I turned around and we began to circle each other. I assessed the situation. If I attacked from the front there would be a more likely chance he could jab me with the knife. My best options were to get him from the side or back. This person was left handed. The knife was held in the left hand. I could only guess who it was.

While I was thinking I had lost track of where this person was. Somehow I sensed it and caught an arm in midair as it prepared to stab me in the back. Literally. Then I snapped into but kicking mode. It came to me naturally. My brain just cleared and worked as one as I focused. It was strange yet I loved the feeling. Even though I could not see my opponent I felt as if I knew what his every move would be.

As soon as I caught his arm I bent it forward causing him to drop the weapon. That's when the action began. My moves flowed smoothly as we began to fight. Block left foot, punch with right arm, duck, swipe, kick, dodge, and punch. It was like a dance I had rehearsed over and over again.

Out of nowhere another person comes up behind me and tries to thwart me. I am not unnerved and begin fighting both. Once again begins the intricate dance. I don't know how long it was we kept fighting but it felt like minutes.

Lights suddenly came on and I found myself shortly blinded by the light. Where was once a huge room was now what appeared to be an alleyway. We had somehow traveled outside while fighting.

I was the first one to recover from the light and took both men out. They had been worn out from the fight. I looked behind me and realized I was outnumbered. Men were everywhere and one was headed over here. I quickly hid out of sight. When he approached the men lying on the ground I took the opportunity to slink away in a better hiding position as he alerted the other men.

This would be the time where I would try and find the opportunity to escape. The only problem; I had to locate an object that I was sent for. It would be on one of the men. I was sure of it. They would not hide it in a building. Even with all the security measures they could have put in, I would have slipped in and out in seconds.

There was a huge fence with only what looked to be one single gate. The fence was barbed a the top and even if I tried to jump over the barbed wire I would not make it. All the men had some type of weapon. Some had AK-47, some were carrying a .357, and everyone had a melee weapon. I had to be careful. I was at a disadvantage here. The place was swarming with men and more were being called in since the knocked out men were found.

I had to think who could have been given the item I so desperately needed. The guys in who looked to be in charge of the gate were not qualified. It would be to easy for an amateur to retrieve. There were many clutters of soldiers hurrying about in search of me. I grinned mischievously. They wouldn't be able to find me. I excelled at being hidden. What I usually had trouble with is finding objects. Especially if it wasn't clear where it would be hidden.

There was something a little out of the ordinary. It was unnoticeable to the average eye but I was able to catch it. There were many little clusters of men all running around searching. It seemed a little out of the ordinary for one of the men to keep looking everywhere around him. Of course all the other men were doing the same thing, but he in particular was doing it more than his companions. His eyes also flickered to what seemed to be at his pant's pockets. It was just a fraction of a second he looked but I caught him. He was my target. Now how to approach him? By this time the men realized they were getting nowhere and only five minutes have passed. I was actually in plain sight yet no one bothered to look here. I needed to move though because I knew they would eventually look.

My first plan of action was to retrieve what was in the man's pocket. I slowly made my way to where his group was located and got as close as I possibly could without getting spotted. I took out a small compact mirror, angled it towards a light source, then I shone it at his eye. It got his attention and I quickly slinked into the shadows. I heard shouting then footsteps. A hand shot forward and I grabbed it pulling it forward then grabbed his left pocket and pulled ripping out the pocket and its contents.

Before I was able to knock him out he let out a strangled cry and more footsteps came running. _Dammit_! This could be the end of me! How could I have failed so miserably? I needed to redeem myself. I had to fight my way through this mess. They were now swarming coming at me at all different directions. Once again a complicated dance but it was difficult to keep up. I fought my way up to the gate.

The person who appeared to be in charge had only been spectating but now with almost all his men defeated, he made his way up to me. This was it. The boss battle. He looked very skilled and it had been wise of him to sit out. I'll give him that much. I still had a lot of fight left in me though. I am not to be underestimated.

We stared at each other for a while. We would not make a move. He looked to be in his early twenties. He was fit and had a height of about 5'8. He had a face that resembled a gang member. Without notice he came towards me. In the nick of time I was able to block his attack. Then the fight began. I had been feeling a bit worn out but now it was as if adrenaline was shot into me. I was mostly in the offensive but I had let down my guard at some point of the battle and I found myself pinned down. I tried to get him off me but he stayed on top of me. I squirmed an wiggled but he wouldn't budge. He took a gun out of its holster. I was worried now. He grinned and pointed the gun at my head. Stay calm. "If only you hadn't let your guard down. I'm disappointed. I was expecting a more interesting fight." He pulled the hammer. "This is your end."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N Hopefully that was a good first chapter. ^_^ I also hope you enjoyed. More will be coming soon. Sorry for the cliffhanger. Oh and the hammer is the rear part of the gun where in most movies you see is pulled before pulling the trigger.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;"Chapter 2: Fledgling/p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;"Chapter 3: Underestimated/p 


End file.
